If I Stay
by Lightan117
Summary: "Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete? Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. Funny, it seems to by keeping its dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared." ―Tupac Shakur, The Rose That Grew from Concrete (Based on the 2014 movie)
1. Prologue

"_Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete? Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. Funny, it seems to by keeping its dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared."__  
__―__Tupac Shakur__, __The Rose That Grew from Concrete_

~oOo~

**Where do we belong, where did we go wrong**

**Of there's nothing here, why are we still here?**

"_Why am I so different?_" A girl, no more an eight years old asked her father as he drew blood from her arm. They sat in his lab like they usually did, her baby sister with her mom in their apartment in the big city of New York. She's been born and raised here, keeping her strange gift a secret. Her father laughed, finishing up and putting her blood into a very strange machine.

"_You're not so different from me sweetheart. You're special, you should feel proud of yourself. Never regret the gift you were given._" He said and patted her head with a special fondness. The machine beeped and the man turned to the screen to see nothing but things he already knew. He sighed and turned towards his daughter with a sad smile.

"_Nothing has changed has it?_" The girl asked and her dad shook his head. She sighed and got up from her seat to go towards the living creatures in the glass cases. "_Hi guys._" She said and reached in to pet them like her and her sister would do when they come to their fathers work. It's the only time where she doesn't have to fear other people. "_Look what I can do. It's my new trick._" The girl folded her hands together like she was praying. When she opened her hands, a blue flame appeared, taking the shape of a beautiful flower.

"_Always believe in yourself sweetie. Never let other people decide who you are._"

**It's another time, it's another day**

**Numbers they are new, but it's all the same**

**Running from yourself, it will never change**

**If you try you could die**

The days kept going, as did the tests and the practice but in the end, the girl's mother was the first one to fall. She got sick and didn't get better. The little girl's watched as their father became more and more involved with his work, a project he and his partner wanted to finish. The girl continued to be the big sister, taking the two of them to school, cooking dinner or ordering their favorite pizza, or helping with homework.

"_Come on guys, I brought you something tasty._" The now, ten-year old's little sister whose seven said to the creatures in the glass cases. They laughed as the creatures ate the pizza, actually seeming to enjoy it with every bite.

"_I can't believe they like pizza. That's your fault._" The ten-year old pointed to her sister. Their father laughed and it seemed like everything was normal. A family bonding over the smallest of things, being together as a family as much as possible.

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

**Pour it in a cup, try to drink it up**

**Pour it in a well, you can go to hell**

**We'll get it on the way**

Then the fire started. Everything went into chaos, people screaming and things were flying everywhere. The oldest sister took her younger sister's hand and lead her to where their father was work. When they entered all they could see was fire and the glass cases shattered on the ground.

"_Hurry! Grab them!_" She said and the two of them grabbed the creatures. They made their way with some of the workers outside of the building. They looked for their father as they made their way to the storm drain across the street. "_Go talk to Amanda. See if she's seen dad._" Her younger sister nodded and ran over to where the remaining workers where. "_Don't worry guys, you'll be safe now._" She smiled and patted their head, more so her favorite out of the bunch. She clasped her hands together and when she opened them a blue flower of blue flames appeared in her hands. "_Don't forget about us._" The flower disappeared and she took off towards her sister.

"_Ava...dad...he's..._" Ava's little sister looked down at the ground and started to cry. Ava brought her sister close and cried softly with her. They watched as firefighters put out the fire and start to pull bodies out.

One of which was their father, badly burned and almost unrecognizable.

**Where do we belong, where did we go wrong**

**If there's nothing here, why are we still here?**

**Leave it by its pain, leave it all alone**

**If I never turn, I will never grow**

**Keep the door ajar when I coming home**

**I will try, can't you see I'm trying**

"_Why are you leaving?! Why can't you stay here?!_" Ava's little sister April, now eighteen, asked as Ava packed her things up. After the fire they stayed with their Uncle. Ava never really belonged anywhere as her sister grew up, moving on from protecting her sister's strange nature. Ava became home school while April went to public school. Little by little the girls grew apart, still connected by the fire that ended the one man that kept them close together.

"_I don't belong here April. I can't stay bottled up here, I need to go somewhere more open. Somewhere where I can breathe._" Ava said, taking her bag into the living room, making sure she had gotten everything she'll need for her long long trip. April followed her, tears in her eyes.

"_When will you be back?_" April asked and Ava sighed.

"_I don't know really. I have my phone so you can always call me if you need me._" She said and embraced her younger sister. They hugged for a little while before breaking away, Ava grabbing her bags and heading for the door.

"_Did I do something wrong?_" April asked.

"_No, you did nothing wrong. I need to do this April. Dad always wanted me to get out of there, to find somewhere where I can be myself. This place isn't ready for someone like me._" Ava said with that she left, never looking back. She got in the taxi, watching her home disappear as they drove out of the city to the bus stop she needed to get to in order to get to the airport that would take her out of this place. Maybe she'll return, maybe she won't. But for now, unless she's really needed...

She'll never return...

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

"_April? Is that you? What's wrong?_"

"_The Foot Clan? What does this have to do with me?_"

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

"_Why do I need to come back?_"

"_Alright, alright. I'll be on a plane as soon as possible. Text me your address and I'll leave._"

"_Love you too sis. Bye._"

~oOo~


	2. Sour Reunion

Hello everyone and welcome back for another amazing chapter! I want to thank those who reviewed...

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Dalonega Noquisi**

**grapejuice101**

**RosettaRose**

**Maethoriel Artemis**

**OptimusPrimegirl213**

**ManyGamePlayer**

And thank you to those who favorite, are following, and everything else. Enjoy this newest chapter!

~oOo~

"Forgive me my lady, I must leave to go to my sister. She needs me to come back." I spoke, bowing to the woman in front of me. Her black hair was tied up in a Japanese fashion from an old era, her face covered by a thick vale for the only things I could see were eyes like a cat. She wore a traditional kimono; deep red in color with intricate golden swirls designed on it. The woman looked just as elegant and regal as ever. She looked at me then started to come forward, resting her hand on my shoulder to make me look at her.

"Then you must go but with caution. I have heard the stories coming from your old home. The chaos that is happening there is concerning. Take care you do not lose your way." She said and nodded my head.

"I will try my lady. I promise to come back as soon as I am able to." I said to her and she nodded her head in return. "I don't know how long but I plan on making this visit short. I do not wish to return back to that place for long." She gestured her hand and we began walking side by side.

"When my daughter found you I've never seen somebody like you before and when you told us your plight I knew you would be safe here. After everything that has happened, all that has been done to you and your family, you still wish to go back. I admire your courage little one. I just hope you know what you are doing." The woman said.

"I can't leave my sister Kurani. She's all I have left of my first family." I said and she nodded her head. Kurani and her daughter took me in when I was close to death. I had gotten into a fight I wanted to avoid. I wasn't trained then, but I am now. They saved me and I owe them everything.

They helped me control myself.

Control the anger.

The rage.

Helped me calm myself and know that I control the fire.

"I understand little one." We stopped in the middle of the gardens where she turned to face me. "That is why I give you my blessing to go with only on one condition."

"What?"

"Yuki, she hasn't seen much of the world and I fear she never will if she doesn't get the chance to. That's why I want you to take her with you. Please." Kurani said and I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my lady. I promise to look after her." She smiled and I gave one last bow before leaving on my trip back home.

I just need to grab someone.

~oOo~

"This place is huge! How do so many people able to live here?" Yuki, my only true friend asked as we landed in the New York airport. When I told her, more like just straight out said she was coming with me, she was excited to come with me. She started to throw things together in her suitcase and I had to laugh. Sure, she's been outside of her house and all, a few times to the village down the road but she's never been out of the country.

"Very very carefully. Come on, let's grab our bags and find my little sister." I said to her and we walked towards the baggage claim.

"Did you tell your sister that I would be coming with you? I do not wish to put you two out." Yuki said and I smiled, linking our arms together as we walked.

"You have nothing to worry about. We won't be staying with my sister anyways. Before I left, I used some of the money my mom set aside for me to buy my own condo. We'll stay there for our visit but we'll mostly be spending time at my sister's apartment." I explained to her and she seemed a little bit...what's the word...put off? No, that's not it? Worried? I don't know, her face made this weird shape and I can't tell if she's upset of mad. "And about our little secret? Our new place is set up to handle it." Yuki seemed to relax at my words and smiled.

We got our bags after finding the baggage claim with the correct exit then went outside to hail a cab. I called April and let her know that I made it in one piece and I would drop by her apartment after we got settled. She questioned where I was staying but I told her that my peace and quiet place was going to stay peace and quiet without her knowing where I'll be staying. She huffed about that and I rolled my eyes. She hasn't changed a bit.

When we got to the condo, located just a block away from Central Park, with a wondrous view I knew things hadn't changed much. Located on the top floor with the roof access, we went into a very lavish and comfortable setting. I decorated everything so it had a homey feel to it; so that you could actually walk around without feeling like you could easily break something. I showed Yuki her room and she loved it. After that I went into mine to unpack my things.

My heart broke softly.

I had forgotten that I had hung pictures of my family on the wall, mostly of my dad and I. He was the one I was closest to, the one I always could count on. April and mom were close but it was my dad and I that made the perfect team. He never saw me as a strange child but someone who could outshine every star in the sky. He always told me that. That I shone bright like any star.

I miss him.

"Ava, you ready?" Yuki called and I wiped a stray tear away.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said and left the room. Now to see that my sister desperately needed me to come back for.

~oOo~

April's apartment was shared with another girl she met some years ago, and just seeing the place I knew it was perfect for my baby sister. It was small and cozy with a few pictures of our family hanging up. When we knocked on the door April flung it up with a giant smile on her face. She embraced me, dragging me inside, asking if I wanted anything to drink but I told her no.

"April, this is Yuki, she's my friend I told you about." I told her and April smiled, holding out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. Has my sister drove you up the wall yet?" April joked; Yuki and I giving each other a knowing look before she answered.

"Sometimes. She is courageous, and wonderful to be around. You must miss her dearly." Yuki's English wasn't as good as her mother's but at least people know what she's saying, even if it is a little bit proper.

"I do. We were so close but then we sort of drifted apart." April's smile faltered. "But enough of that! Follow me and I'll show you what I've been working on." April led us to her bedroom where she placed a stack of files and pictures on her bed to show us. "While I was riding to the docks to go talk to someone I came across the Foot Clan in action."

"April that was dangerous! You could've gotten hurt." I said to her but she scrambled to find a picture.

"But wait! I pulled out my phone to take pictures but since it was so dark I had to get closer."

"WHAT!?"

"Please Ava, just listen." I crossed my arms and waited for her to continue. "When I got closer I wasn't alone. There is a vigilant out there. He fought back with the Foot Clan and he left this." She held up a picture with a Japanese symbol on it. "But I don't know what it mean. I figured since where you've been living you could help me with this." She turned towards me. "Please Ava, I really need your help with this. We can finally find the person behind dad's death."

"April you should've have just let that go. Dad is dead and it's in the past. Keeping it alive will only give you nightmares which you're still having I can see." Her smile disappeared. "And this will only give you more heartache when you don't find the answer you're looking for. Let it go April."

"Just because you forgotten about mom and dad doesn't mean I have! You left me when I needed you and I expected you to jump at helping your little sister after so many years I haven't seen you. How many Christmas's did you miss Ava? How many birthdays?" She threw the picture on the bed and stared at me. I looked at her, stone face and cold eyes.

Had she forgotten what she put me through? What I lost when dad died?

Did she forget that I'm dangerous?

A monster?

I held out my hand and blue flame burst out, scaring her. She backed up to the wall and my eyes narrowed. "Forgot about that have you dear baby sister?" Her eyes widened and she looked so scared. When she was younger, when we actually spent time together, she would be amazed in wonder.

Now, she truly saw me for who and what I am.

"Ava, no." Yuki said and grabbed my shoulder. I looked at her and sighed. She was right, I couldn't lose my cool.

"You're not the only one to lose something April. I lost my sister. She promised to always be there for me but she disappeared too. I left so I couldn't harm anyone, I felt to protect you but you couldn't even see that." I told her and the flame disappeared. "I came back because you sounded like you actually needed my help. I know you want to find the people who did this but April you are just one person against an army. Help in small ways but diving head first into the fire will only get you killed." I turned to Yuki and nodded my head. She returned the nod and headed for the door. "Call me when you discover something out. I'm only staying until I'm no longer needed. I'll help you out as much as I can but then that's it. I don't want you to call me ever again." I turned and walked towards the door with my baby sister following me. "My sister did die in that fire. I wonder if we both did."

"Ava...please."

"Family."

"What?"

I turned, holding the door open with one hand, looking over my shoulder to see her. "The symbol. It means family."

With that I closed the door and slowly the happy reunion I had pictured turned sour. I only hope the rest of this trip isn't like that talk.

~oOo~

Hope you enjoyed that! Please reviewed and let me know what you think!


	3. Pizza Tracking

Thank you to those who reviewed…

Roserain1998

JewelofthePhoenix

SpartanEra

Maethoriel Artemis

Dalonega Noquisi

~oOo~

"_We all know inter-species romance is weird." ― Tim Burton_

~oOo~

This city has not changed a bit.

Yuki and I left April's apartment building feeling a little bit more than disappointed. April's obsession with taking down our parents killers was nothing to laugh at but she's going to lose something if she isn't careful. Yuki pulled me out of my stupor, telling me that she would treat me to lunch on our first day here and I laughed; telling her I knew the perfect place to go.

Uncle Paul's Pizzeria. Best pizza in this whole city.

And Yuki's never had any.

Not for much longer though. When we walked in, the man I knew countless times coming into his store smiled fondly at me. He's aged and so have I but it's glad to know someone familiar is still here. I introduced the man whose called me his little pizza princess to Yuki. She laughed at my nickname, telling me it was nice to know there was an actual human under my frown. Both of them burst out laughing when I did frown at her comment. We sat down, Uncle Paul himself sitting down with us to share one of his famous pizzas. He asked me what I had been up too since he hadn't seen me since I left. I told him I left the state, going to explore overseas until I ran into Yuki, staying with her and her mother in a small town that sat in a remote location in Japan. We were far away from any major big city so we had our privacy but we were close enough in case we needed medical care.

Uncle Paul was glad I was doing well, saying it was a shame what happened to my father but he was happy I was back. He seemed a little sad when I told him that I wasn't staying long but I told him I would be making more visits. He brightened at that, telling me that when he passed my name would be on his will. I laughed, telling him that his children would be pretty upset if they didn't get the popular business that was worth a fortune. Uncle Paul said his children didn't deserve it, saying I was more like a daughter to him than any of his children. Yuki smiled, taking another bite, saying it was the best thing she's ever eaten. Uncle Paul beamed but then left us to tend to his business.

"Be careful though princess. It's dangerous when it gets dark out. Bad people have moved in." He told me, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"We'll be careful." I said. After a while we packed up the rest of the pizza in a box then headed back to the condo. When we got back I handed Yuki the key to the safe and I told her to get our weapons out.

"Are we going out tonight my friend?" She asked with a knowing smile. She handed me my weapons, twin Sais that are balanced with master craftsmanship.

"I thought it would be best to know what we're up against. Besides, maybe we'll get a look at these vigilantes that my sister has been raving about." I said. We sat down and got our weapons ready. Yuki's fans were her choice of weapon, sharping the edges so that they drew blood with just a small prick.

As night fell, excitement rose up inside me. I haven't felt this alive in years. Sure, training is hard and I have yet to pass the final test but it's just this feeling about being back, more powerful and older than I was made me feel more alive. I got dressed in my combat boots, black skinny jeans that are tucked in, skin tight t-shirt, and my black leather jacket with my weapons strapped to my thighs. Yuki got dressed as well in similar clothing but with a more Japanese style twist to it. She has a hood pulled over her face so no one would notice. After we got dressed we left the condo and took to the roof tops.

Our training kicked in as we jumped large gasps, moving from roof to roof to find this so called food clan. After about two hours, the time getting close to midnight we found them. Of course, they were doing what criminals do best. Destroy people's things, robbing them, and acting like assholes. We watching from a distance, keeping to the shadows as we watched them. As they came closer and closer to finishing their work we stepped in; no longer waiting for the vigilantes to show up. Yuki moved in, flipping into the air to change into the animal like her mother before her.

A white fox with two tails.

I ran in after her, a demon mask on my face as my hands blazed with blue fire; we finished the clan with clean cut precision. Men lay on the floor with broken bones and hits to the head as we looked around. It seemed almost too easy but then again, if they were really after this stuff then they would have brought more guns and guys. Not to mention someone in charge to oversee them.

This was just to grab attention.

"This is why I hate this place. People always gaining attention, power, money...it's never ending. Shit like these guys happen and then it shows the world people like us have to hide even more." I said, kicking one of the men in the ribs after Yuki called the cops to pick up the trash.

"Then let us give them a reason to trust us. Maybe...helping your sister will show the world that." Yuki said to me as we left; seeing the blue and red lights in the distance. We hit the roof tops one more time, heading back but something caught our eyes. Four figures were moving in the distance.

Large figures.

Not human looking either.

"I thought there were not any of our kind in this city." Yuki asked me and I sighed.

"I thought there wasn't either. Let's follow them." I said and we took off after them, keeping quite a distance but at the same time, making sure we could follow them with ease. The way they flew in the air reminded me of my training. Their bulky mass made their movements a little klutzy and not on point. They rounded a corner, disappearing behind it but as we rounded the corner as well...

They were gone. We lost track of them.

"Well shit. Where did they go?" I asked Yuki who was looking around with me.

"I have not a clue. Maybe they have tunnels?" Yuki asked and I groaned.

"Whatever, it's getting late. Let's go get some sleep." I told her.

"This is a very strange city Ava." Yuki said and I laughed before we headed back to the condo.

~oOo~

**(Raph's POV)**

"Whatever, it's getting late. Let's go get some sleep." We heard the voice above us say. When Donnie said we were being followed, I had no idea we were being followed by a couple of chicks.

"This is a very strange city Ava." The other chick's voice said and this bolt of familiarity shot through me at the name Ava. Where have I heard that before?

"Let's get home before Master finds out we left again." Our famous leader said and I rolled my eyes. We hopped down the manhole and snuck back into the lair without master knowing we left at all. I went into the training room to clear my head.

Ava...

Where have I heard that name before and why is there is feeling in my chest? What am I forgetting?

"Uh! Damn it?!" I sent the dummy across the room, breathing heavy from the training.

"What troubles you my son?" I spun around and noticed father standing in the doorway. His tail closed the door as we walked towards me. "You normally throw the dummy across the room when you are angry at one of your brothers but I believe this is not the case. What troubles you?" I sighed, knowing full well I could not tell him the full truth or he'll send us hashi. I hate that place.

"I was with Donnie, watchin' the cameras when he managed ta get some audio for a few seconds when I heard a woman say somethin' that made this feeling burn in my chest. I feel like I'm forgettin' something but I don't know what." I told him, half-truth; half lie.

"What did she say?" father said with a questionable look.

"Ava, just the name Ava." I sighed. "I get the feeling I know the name but I can't remember. Why is that father?" I asked him and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"When you and your brothers were little, you would listen to the people above talk about many things. Maybe you remember something you and your brothers did when you were younger, causing the name to spark something. Do not dwell on it my son." He said and gave me a smile.

"Yes father." I smiled at him and I went back to training. Each hit I pounded into the dummy I willed myself to forget the name Ava.

What I didn't see was my father giving me a worried look as he left the room, his hand resting a hand where his heart was.

~oOo~

**(Ava's POV)**

When we got home we changed into our pj's and landing in our beds with tired bones. While Yuki slept in the other room I lay awake with a strange feeling in my chest. Those...whatever we saw hopping rooftops made me think about the work my father once was trying to make possible. I closed my eyes, my hands behind my head, dreaming of a time when things were simple...

**(Dream)**

_I was back in my father's lab, the man I idolized working at his desk. He was silent, writing notes while looking into the microscope. The lab was quiet as I approached the glass cages where the turtles and rat, my only friends, were in. I took Splinter the rat out and sat him on my shoulder where he usually sat. I took out the turtles, heeding my father's warning to watch them at all times, I put them on the table with a piece of pizza in the middle. I watched with enjoyment as they ate Uncle Paul's pizza, turning their heads towards me with what looked like smiles of happiness. _

"_You're welcome." I told them and I heard my father chuckle. _

"_You spoil them sweetheart." He said, not turning his head._

"_They're my friend. You're nice to your friends." I told him. _

"_Keep your friends close little one. You will need them when you're at your darkest moment." He said and I felt the room begin to heat up. My friends disappeared, only Splinter remaining on my shoulder. My father stood in front of me, his body badly burned with blood everywhere, bullet holes clearly visible on his body. _

"_Daddy..." I heard squeaking in my ear that got louder._

"_Run Ava! Run! Get out!" The squeaking turned into a voice that shouted at me to run. I turned around and run down the halls. Next thing I knew I was outside, watching the building burning in bright red and gold flames. _

"_I'm alone...a monster without a cage now..." I told myself, tears raining down my face. I've lost...everything I had to protect me went up in flames. _

"_Little one..." I turned around; my eyes going wide at what I saw. A large gray rat standing on its hind legs wearing a kimono with hair like a samurai would have. _

"_Splinter?" _

"_Fear not little one. You are not alone. Do not lose your way." The rat said and blue flame burst from my hands. A great blue dragon roared in the sky sending fear throughout my bones. I couldn't face it, I wasn't ready, not now! _

_The ground was crumbling as I ran from the dragon I feared. The monster inside that I knew hid, just waiting for me to lose control. It's the one test I could never master. Why I never could finish my training. _

_This is what I feared._

_I turned around and saw myself engulfed in flames of blue, an evil look on my face. I feared what I would become and live up to what people hated. _

_A monster._

_Someone to blame their problems on._

_A freak..._

_I hate myself for being this weak..._

_For being what I am..._

~oOo~

So, there you have it! Please review and let me know what you think!

Author's note! - Ava has red hair and brown eyes while Yuki has white hair and blue eyes (which is why she wears a hat or hood to hide the color). Just to clear some things up.

Author's note two! - I didn't like the conversation between April and Ava so I changed it up a bit. Not to mention that I got the time line wrong. Sorry!


	4. Subway Fire

A big thank you to those who reviewed…

**AllyM93**

**SnowKi**

**Dalonege Noquisi**

**Grapejuice191**

~oOo~

"_All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_  
_A light from the shadows shall spring;_  
_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_  
_The crownless again shall be king."_

_-J.R.R. Tolkien__, __The Fellowship of the Ring_

oOo~

Notes: _Japanese talking; _regular talking;

~oOo~

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the NYPD's top benefactor, Eric Sacks." The announcer said and the room burst into applause. I don't know why April wanted me to come with her to talk to our father's old partner but she wouldn't let up when I said no. When her boss told her that she needed more evidence about what she saw at the docks she wanted to talk to the one other person she knew what would believe in her. Which I highly doubt because he's done nothing to contact her or myself in the past years.

"Please, please, please." He spoke to the crowd and told them to sit. April and I remained standing behind the cameras that were in the back of the room. Yuki was waiting for us with April's partner Vern in his van outside. Yuki didn't want to draw attention and I didn't blame her. "I have to say, it's wonderful to see so many people out here tonight, especially in a neighborhood so hard hit by the Foot's crime wave, Years ago, my life was touched by a tragedy. I was a young scientist working with a world-class team in cutting edge research. And our laboratory was attacked, set fire to, robbed, by the cowards that call themselves the Foot Clan. Several of my employees lost their lives that day. And it is in their honor, in their memory, that Sacks Industries, whether through Sacks Biomed, Sacks Robotics or Sacks Construction will remain committed to keeping the city of New York, our city, safe." The room applauded once more. "So whenever someone takes flame to this city, I would be there to put the fire out. And that's a promise. Thank you. Thank you." Once his speech his was over April and I quickly made our way over to him.

"Mr. Sacks. April O'Neil. You worked with my father." April reached for his hand and grabbed it.

"I can't believe it. I haven't seen you since..."

"Since his funeral. You remember my sister Ava? She just got back into town a few days ago." April said with a smile. Sacks turned to me and his eyes widened a bit. Of course he has to remember me, I spent more time in that lab than anyone besides my father.

"Ava...you have grown up so much. You look just like your father and you stand just like him too." He held out his hand and I shook it out of politeness.

"Thank you Mr. Sacks. I must say, it's pretty impressive that you've risen too high since that fire. Some might even say that it would be the best thing that's happened to you." I said with my tone of voice even. I never like this man. Not one bit.

"Ava!" April hissed but Sack just shook his head.

"No need April, I've heard this countless times before and I will tell her what I have told all the others. I lost friends in that fire and it's though their lost that I built what I have today so it does not happen again. Their deaths fueled my fire to become better."

That was rehearsed.

He's told that line many times before, and it seems like he believed it.

I excused myself, saying that I needed to make a phone call which was a lie, and left the room. This was one of the reasons why I left this place. Higher class people think just because they wave money around means that they can do anything they want. What a bunch of bull I say.

"Party over already?" Vern asked as I got in the news van.

"April will be done once she's done talking to Mr. Sacks. Parties are not my type. April also didn't tell me that she would be bringing a change of clothes! Now I'm stuck in this damn dress!" I huffed and crossed my arms in-front of my chest. April stuck me in a dress which is too tight in the chest area and had me yanking it up very often. It's not my fault I had a better chest and was slightly curvier than her. I got my mom's hips what can I say?

"I told you to bring clothes." Yuki said and laughed when I tried to swat at her. April came dressed in her other clothes a few minutes later and we left the party but got stuck in traffic shortly after.

"Eric Sacks was so inspiring." April said and I rolled my eyes. "I know this is a story that actually matters."

"The superhero one?"

"The one that involved the Foot Clan at the docks?" Yuki asked and April nodded. Next thing we knew there were screams and people were running away from something.

"Where's everybody going?" Vern asked and April started to get out of the car. "O'Neil! What are you doing?!" I rolled my eyes and took off my heels, opening the door to get out as well.

"Yuki, the roof." I said to her as she handed me an earpiece.

"Yes." She said and I started to follow April who was heading down a subway entrance where people were running out of. I stayed close to April as we hugged a wall, watching Foot soldiers with weapons move down into the tunnels. I out my finger to my mouth and together me moved but I underestimated the Foot. Their quieter than I thought, taking April and I by surprise as they placed guns to our heads, forcing us down to where they were holding the other people.

First thing I saw was the number of people they were holding captive, the bombs they were planting against the wall, and the number of men that were present. A woman with red streaks in her hair I could tell was in charge held herself high. She's didn't look like a ring leader but a commander of the person holding all the cards. Great.

"We know you're out there! If you don't surrender, we start executing hostages!" The woman said and April started taking out her phone. I shook my head at her but she ignored me, taking a picture anyways. The sound of it went off and the woman drew her gun and pointed it at April. "You! Stand up!" I took April's place and stood up just as someone shouted from the tunnel and she called out just as the lights went out.

"_You think you are high and mighty?_" I called to her and the woman was taken back by my speech. "_You should be afraid of the dark._" I closed and reopened my eyes but this time, they were lit on fire with blue flame. Her men looked scared and I smiled. Just then figures jumped off the oncoming train and started to attack the men. I made my move and recounted all my training. I blocked her bullets by moving out of the way before lighting up a few guys besides her before something rammed into her. She was knocked hard against the wall and the figure turned to look at me but paused. One of the men tried to come up behind him but I grabbed a hold of the large figures arm and swung around so I knocked the man down before sending a quick punch to the face; knocking him out.

"Nice moves. For a girl wearing a dress." Came a voice.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told the figure and together we moved to take out the remaining men which was nothing but made of short work with my hands blazing a bright blue flame while he carried his own weapons. The way we moved though was something I couldn't wrap my head around. The figure was tall and when the light flashed I could see green skin which only add to my suspicion that this figure was not human.

He was like me or Yuki for that matter.

Something completely different.

"Let's go!" Someone called and my partner was gone from my side.

"_Wait!_" I called and my partner stopped, took one last look at me and vanished up a construction tarp. I looked to see that the woman was missing but her men were tried up and sitting against the wall. People got up once the danger had passed, making a commotion at where their heroes went to. April gave me a look and we quickly left, trying to find where they had gone to. Once outside we found out where the construction left to and we heard voices coming from the roof. April didn't waste any time climbing the ladder as I followed her shortly afterwards. Closer and closer we got until April did the stupid thing but whiping out her phone to take a picture.

Things went quiet...

Just as I was about to say something to my sister, April was pulled from the ladder she was standing on. After a few seconds of not moving and hearing a thumb from above I slowly climbed the rest of the way up. When I reached the top I peeked over to see four very large turtles standing over my fainted sister. Carefully, not to startle them and make my amazing appearance I climbed over to stand just a few feet away from them.

"Hmm, that pink thing belongs to me." I called to them as I crossed my arms over my chest. The four of them turned and look at me like I was crazy before the one with a red bandana drew his sais and stepping towards me.

"Don't move." He said in a deep tone and I laughed, raising an eyebrow at me while putting my hands on my hips.

"_Don't you threaten me when I can kick your ass to hell and back. Not to mention the fact that I helped one of you take down some of the men to boot while wearing a dress might I add too._" I told them in japanese.

"_You didn't help me, you made it so I had to protect your ass as well._" The one standing in front of me said with a growl.

"Ha, so you do understand what I was saying. That's very interesting..." I said looking at the large turtle up and down. This is all sorts of freaky and amazing at the same time! "Besides, you? Protecting me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" The one in purple approached us.

"Wait a minute...you're not afraid of us? No screaming, yelling, your heart beat is not accelerated and you're calm except for the fact that you just got done fighting a known group of thugs. Who are you?" He said and the one in orange came up with wide eyes.

"Dude, she's a superhero! Didn't you see the flames come out of her eyes and hands! That was so wicked! Not to meantion she knows our language!" He said and I had to smile. I liked this one.

"And the other girl belongs to you?" Blue asked.

"My baby sister. She's the one I had to follow down into the subway. She likes to play reporter even when she knows it can get her hurt." I said and the one in blue smiled faintly. "My name is Ava O'Neil by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I also think your sister is waking up." The purple one said so we all moved to stand over her. "Breathing steady. Blood pressure stabilizing."

"Why are we still here playing doctor?" The red one said and I sent a glare over to him which he returned.

"Because she might have a head injury." The blue one said while the orange one spoke at the same time.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Can you hear me? Do you know what city you're in?" The purple one said. "Do you know where you are?"

"Have you seen that video where the cat plays Chopsticks with the chopsticks?" The orange one said and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile.

"Can we focus here?" The blue one asked before returning back to my sister.

"Guys, please! Come on. Give her some air." The purple one said as my sister finally took in her surroundings.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I've been wondering that myself actually." I said and helped her stand up.

"Well, miss, we're ninjas." Said the blue one.

"We're mutants." Went the red.

"Well, technically, we're turtles." Went purple.

"And we're teenagers! But we can still have adult conversations." Said orange.

"If you have to say that then you are not an adult yet mister." I said and orange sent me a pout.

"Wait, wait, wait, so...you're ninja, mutant, turtle, teenagers?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous!" Purple said and I agreed with him.

"I think you're looking for is teenage mutant ninja turtles. Sounds so much better if you ask me." I spoke and purple smiled at me.

"See, she's looking at us like we're freaks. I bet that's why you took our picture, wasn't it?" Red said.

"I still can't believe you didn't turn your volume off." I said to her but she ignored me when red took out her phone and held it in front of her face.

"Don't break it. No, no, no. Please." April said just before blue took it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't break things, we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone, genus. Problem solved moving on." Blue said and the way he spoke made me believe that they were all brothers, him being the oldest.

"And who put you in charge?" Got it right!

"You know who did." Blue returned.

"Ooh, tension! It's been thirty whole minutes since you guys had this argument!" Orange said.

"Leonardo, if we want it make it home before Master, we gotta hustle." Purple said.

"Leonardo?" April and I said together but I had a small flashback to the lab, holding the turtle Leonardo in my hands. Blue, or should I say, Leonardo turned to face us with his face stone.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you." He said.

"Why would we? It would be like telling on myself for starters." I said and held out my hand, allowing the blue flower of fire to bloom in my hand. Red's eyes widen and stared at me. "Besides, Yuki would kill me if I did. She has a soft spot for all things unnatural."

"Yuki?" Orange said.

"_Yuki, nice hiding place._" I called and Yuki came out, tail and ears already in place. Leonardo started at her in awe as she walked towards me. When in her other form she's a lot taller and more...what's the word? Elegant? Being a fox does make a person more elegant looking with a bushy tail and ears. "Yuki is just like you almost. Same thing goes for me. Your secret is safe with us."

"_Hello!_" She smiled and waved at them.

"Leo we have to get moving!" Purple said and turned to look at us one last time.

"We're on the move Raphael." Leo said and my heart was beating faster. Another flashback to my favorite turtle that I snuck home the one night but got caught with eventually. Raphael gave me one final look, like Leonardo did with Yuki before they took off across the rooftops. April of course took pictures but they weren't the best ones.

"I still have the files." April said and we rushed back to her apartment where we found recordings of the turtles and our dad. Those turtles we saw were our turtles that I set free all those years ago. If they survived then...

"Splinter.."

"Did you say something Ava?" Yuki asked and I shook my head before getting up and leaving April's apartment. "Where are you going?" She asked as she followed me.

"Home. There's something I need to do." I told her and we headed back to my condo. We were quiet the whole way home until I rushed into my room to pull out my files that I had stored away in my room. Like April's box I had my father's copies of the actual project they were working on along with my own videos. Most were my training videos from when I was still learning to control my powers.

"You look so cute when you were young Ava." Yuki said as she sat down with me. "Is that your father?"

"Yeah. He was my best friend and the only person who didn't see me as a freak." My lit up my hand so that blue flames danced around. I concentrated so that my famous blue flower appeared. "I love my family but my dad was the closest person to me."

"What are you going to do now? You believe that these turtles are the ones from your father's lab?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe. I have this strong feeling that they are but I also feel some sort of regret. I mean, I abandoned them after the fire, thinking my father's experiment failed. If I had only hung onto them just a little bit longer maybe…I don't know…something might be different now."

"Growing up different is always hard but fate…has a weird way of directing us. Fate brought you back to this city…brought you back to them." Yuki smiled at me softly.

"If it is them I'm not letting them go again. They're my family."

"We will find them. I promise you. We should get some rest. Start new tomorrow." Yuki said before getting up.

"Yeah, you're right. We should start fresh tomorrow. There's someone we need to go see." I told her before packing everything up again, putting it back before picking up my phone. I hit the caller button and waited for the ringing to stop. "Hey, Nora? It's me, Ava. Hi, yeah I'm good but listen I have a question to ask. Are you and your mother close by? I'm in New York City. You are, great! Can we stop by the shop tomorrow? Perfect, sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." I hung up and smiled at the phone.

Perfect.

~oOo~

I had to change the ending because I just couldn't leave it like that. I like this a lot better and it will flow more evenly. I have the next one halfway done so that's up next! Please review and let me know what you think!

Love you guys!


	5. Long Time No See

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! I'm really sorry about the late update but I'm back now! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter…

**Grapejouce101**

**AllyM93**

**SmillyReaper**

**Cartoon lover**

**Sunshine**

**Bkshp95**

**MisstyxTB**

~oOo~

"_When crime busting is easier than your personal life, something has gone seriously wrong." ― Laurell K. Hamilton_

~oOo~

The following morning, bright and early, Yuki and I headed down to the one place where no one in New York City knows about unless you actually know how to look for it. It's the one place where freaks and rejects can go and be taken care of; somewhere safe. There are small pockets of these places, all over the world, that are under control of one family that have been around since Columbus came to the Americas.

The Fawkes.

A family of birds.

I ran into their youngest, their daughter named Nora, a few times; a swan who really is a total klutz who isn't exactly graceful as her namesake. I even saved her life a few times. But she's great person, raised well by her mom who's a single mother of three. Speaking of her…well…let's just say her personality lives up her animal said. A hawk. And don't get me started on her older brothers; a golden and bald eagle.

The family has been helping others hide their secret for years now, and they've always lend a hand to Kurani and our sanctuary in Japan. Now that I know they're in New York maybe they can shed some light and these vigilantes that might be the turtles I grew up with.

Going to the dock was the easy part about getting into the hidden sanctuary, but the tricky part is not allowing the maze to trip you up as you climb down a manhole cover then turn lift to enter. I knew we were getting close as we saw painted signs of 'this way' and 'you're getting warmer' leading us closer to the entrance. The guard let us in when we saw us approach, knowing that only the truly lost and the not stupid could find their way.

"Morning girls." The buff man's skin was that of stone, broken and crumbling with every movement like he was a walking earth. His dark eyes reflected nothing in the torches that burned around us.

"Morning. Is Dr. Florence in? Her daughter Nora said that they were in town." I asked the big man.

"She's in her office at the moment. Nora is helping with the food and the boys went on a supply run. They should be back soon." He said.

"Thank you." I said and Yuki bowed as she passed him.

Inside, it looked like a mini city compared to the others I've only dreamed of seeing.

Shacks lined the walls from the bottom up, with ladders and stairs the only ways to move about. Venders or traders I should say, were close to the entrance, trading what they find in junk bins and garbage's to the other poor souls who come in and out of this place. In the middle of this large dome like room is the eating area and gathering place. This is where they hold meetings and eating times. Couches, tables, chairs sat everywhere and were mostly filled by the rag dressed people of below.

Nora was standing behind the food stall, the only one in this place, handing out bowls of soup with small bread rolls with each person that passed by her. She more than likely heard up approach rather than saw us because her ears picked up our footsteps more than her eyes did. She waved at us before handing an old woman a bowl and bread.

"Glad you remembered the way here." Nora said to me when we stopped in front of her.

"Actually, she lost." Yuki said with smile and I rolled my eyes. "_Sorry for my English, Nora._"

"_No worries. Mother has me learning Latin now. Some people in Italy still speak the dead language. We are to go there next month._" Nora said in Japanese.

"Is your mother busy?"

"She is with someone now. But after, she and I are going to have breakfast. Would you care to join us?" Nora asked us and we agreed. We found an empty table nearby and sat down. As I looked around, I felt like I was better off than most of these people down here. Some of these people don't even have freakish powers like I do. Some, just have a skin condition or maybe their eye color is a little too freaky but then again, they had no one.

I have my sister.

Yuki.

Everyone back in Japan who've I have personally trained with and grew up together.

These people were thrown onto the streets as soon as they could learn to walk, not even that to some.

"Miss O'Neil. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I turned my head to see Dr. Florence Fawkes in all of her hawk glory. Her eyes were that of the bird, golden and beady, as feathers replaced her hair that sat on her head. Wings sat on her shoulders, the dark brown color shinning in the torch light as she placed her talon like claw hand in front of her for me to shake. Her mouth was mutated so that her bottom jaw looked normal but the top part morphed into her beak.

"Just a little research. I haven't been back in this city for years. Things have changed haven't they?" I said, shaking her hand. She raised a feather brow at me before sitting next to Yuki who nodded her head in respect. The bird woman nodded back, patting Yuki on her back.

"Things certainly have changed. But, I'm guessing you're here for my than just a simple 'how are things?'" I grinned. "You're here about the Foot Clan who run above our heads like madmen and those so called vigilantes running around with them."

"So, you've seen them?" I asked her.

"Yes and no. Nora and I came across them one night, coming out of a drainage pipe but the water was directed elsewhere. We had heard rumors of some inhabitants living close by and we decided to check it out. We didn't get too close, not wanting to scare them away you see." Dr. Florence said.

"They didn't look like our normal visitors. They looked like they were from a lab of some sort. We even managed to get a DNA sample from some half eaten food one of them dropped." Nora said. Dr. Florence is an actual doctor yes, but she is also a genealogist and researcher of mutated humans. Nora wants to follow in her mother's footsteps but she's…still questioning what she wants to do.

"Did you look at it?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I did and it was strange." Dr. Florence said, tapping her cheek.

"What was?"

"It was turtle DNA all right but it had been twisted with something and it had small traces of human strains, not exactly DNA but parts of what makes up DNA. So, more like a turtle human hybrid that had been put into a blender with added modifications." Dr. Florence tried to explain to us. "I'm sorry. I have no explanation for it."

"No worries but…you wouldn't have the location of them still off the top of your head would you?" I asked her.

"You want to go looking for them?" the good doctor asked me.

"Well…yes." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I might have answers and even more questions to ask but they're the only lead I have." The two looked at each other then at me. "Please? It would mean one less favor you owe me."

"Don't remind me Miss O'Neil." Dr. Florence said rubbing her forehead. "But alright. Nora will write down the directions for you. I hope you find what you're looking for Ava." Dr. Florence said and patted my hand that rested on the table.

"Thank you Dr. Florence. I promise we'll be careful." I told her just as someone came by the good doctor with some paper work.

"My work is never done it seems. Make sure to call your mother Yuki. Keep this one out of trouble." I pouted as Yuki patted me on the head at the doctor's words.

"Yes ma'am." Yuki said and the two of us followed Nora to the entrance. She explained to us where they saw the turtles come out of the pipe but also warned us that some of the pipes might be in rough condition if they haven't been changed in a while. Nora gave us each a hug before she went back to helping the others. We bid the guard good-bye before following the directions Nora gave us, forcing us to go deeper into the sewers.

~oOo~

"Yuck." Yuki said as we progressed deeper into the tunnels.

We changed into our other clothes once we figured that sneakers wouldn't keep our feet dry as we descended into the underground. I put my mask on just in case we came across anything human while down here. No one needed to see my face and Yuki didn't even live here so if anything, she would be able to escape getting noticed easily. My face could be traced back to when I used to live in the city.

Rats, garbage, and anything foul smelling filled our nose and eyes with the disgusting images as we traveled through the pipes. We tried to stay out of the muck but thankfully, we were wearing our tall boots. Deeper and deeper we went until Yuki stopped me for some reason. She put a finger to her lips then pointed above us. There, hidden carefully was a camera.

"Smart turtles." I whispered and we then started to use our training to creep closer to our goal. I noticed that as we got closer, there was more and more signs of something or someone living down here. Wires connecting electricity to where there should be none, lights that hung from the top of the tunnel when they should be shut off due to non-use, and the strange feeling in my gut that said to watch out incase anything decided to jump out at us. "Here." I said to Yuki as we came across the door Nora said to look out for.

We tried to keep the door quiet, opening it up a little bit before jumping down to the ground. We stuck to what little shadows the room had, following the voices in the other room. I pointed to the ceiling, where pipes crossed over it but it also lead into the other room, giving us an ideal hiding spot to observe the turtles and whatever else was in the room with them.

What my eyes saw made tears come to them…

Along with this hurt feeling in my stomach….

A large rat stood in the middle of the turtles, in oddly balanced places doing random things to what seemed like a punishment. The rat looked angry, trying to get something out of the turtles but they stood firm. I looked at Yuki who just shrugged her shoulders. I tapped her on the forehead then shook my own. It was a way of saying to change into her form. She nodded and slowly turned into her white fox. She made sure her tails were out of sight as we continued to watch them. I looked for any sign of them giving away anything but they only said their names and master.

Master? Why would they be saying that?

Before I could question anything more the rat froze and turned around.

He then looked up in our direction. We froze too, not knowing really if he saw us but he flicked his tail at something, sending it our way that made us scramble from our hiding place. The turtles went into action, mostly jumping in front of the rat. Thankfully my mask was on as the purple and red one went after me. Yuki was busy with the orange and blue one, trying not to really harm them but to simply get away.

"_We're not trying to hurt you!_" Yuki called and the blue one wanted to stop but he was conflicted it. Without noticing that I was backed up near the rat I was being strangled by his tail.

"Splinter…" I managed to strangle out as I gasped for my breath. I heard the rat gasp and realize me, buying me enough time to engulf myself in blue fire. I sat on the ground, breathing heavy as I looked at the rat in front of me. Yuki's fans were out, threatening and mincingly as the stayed close to her head in a defensive stance, just waiting for someone to attack her.

"Ava? Is that you?" The rat spoke and I smiled almost as I let the blue flames dissipate from my body, flowing into the ground before going up in smoke like someone had doused water on top of me. The turtles watched on with anticipation, or more likely and order from him.

"Remind me not to make you mad Splinter. I'd hate to see what else you have up your sleeve." I said, looking at him with an actual smile. Splinter dropped his defenses and fell to his knees before me, gathering me up in a hug. "Hi Splinter. Long time no see huh?" I asked him and I could feel the chuckle go through him.

"Yes, my dear, it has been a long time."

~oOo~

Kind of short, I know but we'll get a movin' on the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time!


	6. What I Have Done

Hello again everyone and welcome back for another chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed…

**Skylover101**

**Guest**

**Unknown**

**Kiroroblue**

**AyaMikomi**

**TheLadyOfSouls**

**MisstyxTB**

I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and I'm trying really hard to graduate at the end of this summer so I can go live with my grandmother to finish my schooling. Thank you all for your support! Enjoy the read!

"_Japanese speaking"_

~oOo~

"_I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other." -Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. _

~oOo~

The moment I took off my mask to get a good look at them I was brought back into another hug with Splinter. From the way he attacked me with his tail I wasn't surprised that his hugs were just as strong. The turtles stood down once they realized that Splinter knew who infiltrated their home, allowing Yuki to retract her fans from her defensive position.

"Splinter, I can't…breathe…" I said as the rat squeezed me tighter. I chuckled when he pulled away, his hands pushing my hair away from my face to get a better look at me.

"My, have you grown little one." He said with a smile.

"You're grown too. I see my father's serum worked after all." I told him as we stood up.

"Among other things." Splinter chuckled before he helped me to my feet. His eyes went to the turtles and now that I could see them properly I understood what he meant. Leonardo, the blue one who still held his katana's in his hands, wears wooden armor on his chest like Yoroi samurai chest plates I have seen in Japan but he also has shoulder pads, samurai skirt and footwear. There's also a faded scar running from the right side of his forehead to his right cheek. Michelangelo, the orange nunchaku wielding turtle, is the shortest of all four of them with his skin being the lightest with freckles. Wearing beads and sunglasses around his neck I notice that he wears clothing similar to a surfer with one of his pants legs shorter than the other. He even as a tattoo on his shoulder! Now Donatello, the purple bo wielding turtle with black framed glasses on his face, was I guess the brains seeing how he has some crazy stuff strapped to his back. Then I turned to the last turtle, the one closest one to me…

Raphael…

The biggest and it looks like the strongest on of all four of them. The red sai wielding dark skin turtle looked me in the eyes and I felt my skin break out in bumps under my clothes. His stare kept me planted as I took in his appearance. He wears bandages on his arms and legs with this scar across the right side of his lips. His eyes…they held so much pain and yet so much emotion…

They changed so much…

Not the small box turtles I had when I was little.

"So much has changed…" I turned towards Splinter with a frown. "What happened to you guys? How…I don't…I have so many questions."

"And all will be answered." Splinter looked over my shoulder. "You brought a friend young one."

"Oh! Sorry! Right!" I turned around and pulled Yuki closer to me. "Splinter this is my best friend Yuki. She's like you guys."

"_I am sorry for intruding on your home._" Yuki stood tall then bowed at the waist. "_I am honored to meet the family of my friend._" Splinter looked at me with a surprised look and I smiled.

"_A lot has happened Splinter._" I spoke and it felt so…strange to be talking to Splinter. Sure he's talking but I've seen stranger things but it's like…. seeing April in the years spent away to see so much has changed and it…it really hasn't.

"It sure has. Miss Yuki these are my sons; Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." Splinter introduced them as they bowed on by one as they're names were said.

"It is an honor to formally meet now. I sorry. English is not my mother language." Yuki said and smiled at them.

"No apologies. We're just shocked to see…" Donatello started.

"You are so cool looking! You're just like us!" Michelangelo said, his eyes sparkling with excitement as Yuki and I chuckled.

"Not exactly. She wasn't experimented on. She was born like this and her mother is the same way. There is more of you guys out there than you think." I told them and Splinter rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Is that true? There are more?"

"Not a lot but there is quite a few who live in the city. Not as extreme but they find themselves on the short end often." I look around before turning back towards the large rat. "Why don't we all sit down? I want to know what happened after the fire Splinter. I thought you guys were dead after all these years."

"We have endured much but the love your family showed us is what helped me keep the five of us alive. Come, sit." Splinter said and all of us sat together in what looked like a living room of sorts. My eyes couldn't help but wonder around the room, taking in all they have done to call this place home. TV, wires, lights, places to eats and sleep…it's amazing what the serum has done but this was mostly due to them wanting to live comfortably. Not many of the others like them can say the same.

Splinter told me what happened to them after I let them go into the sewer. How the days pasted and they began their change on their own, Splinter the fastest to change while the turtles continued to grow. He knew the dangers of the world so when he found a book on ninjutsu and started to train himself before training the boys. Each excelled in weaponry before he trusted them with actual weapons. Splinter said that it was with my braver that night that reflected in their passion.

"I was just…you guys were like family to me and April. I couldn't leave you guys there. We were both so little."

"And you gave us freedom where others would have kept us in cages." Splinter said.

"Wait a minute, dad. All these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit, a Hogo-sha." Leonardo said, coming to kneel next to Yuki.

"_You're a hogo-sha and you didn't tell me?"_ Yuki faked a pained expression but I simply rolled my eyes at her.

"This is the hogo-sha. While we went through the fire Ava protected all of us. Her flame was the brightest of that night." Splinter said but deep down I didn't deserve his praise. If he only knows what I had done… "Ava?"

"Thank you Splinter but…I don't deserve to be called that." I told him, lowering my eyes to the ground.

"Ava?" I looked up but I really couldn't meet his eyes. "Why?"

"Not after what I have done. You lot wouldn't look at me in the same light if you knew what I had to do." I told him.

"That was not your fault." Yuki spoke.

"I killed them Yuki. Doesn't matter how you shine the light, I'm still a killer." I told her and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards Splinter who looked at me with this look I hate seeing on the people I care about.

"What happened?" I sighed and began to rung my hands as nerves racked my head.

"I lost control. That's what happened."

~oOo~

_**(Flashback)**_

_I had arrived in Japan a few days before it all happened. I had travel all over, looking for…anything or anywhere that would accept me. I had heard rumors all over the places I had been about sanctuary for the unwanted/freaks. Sure, I had found other like me but nothing quite like me. That wasn't until Yuki found me in Japan's outermost region where the old ways still flourished, and the hills remained untouched. I was in Tokyo when I overheard a conversation about a village near an old temple far to the north. Some rejects had moved in, calling it their place so I decided to pack what I had to begin my long ride. From bus, to truck, to walking I finally arrived there but it was a short lived trip._

_It wasn't what I was looking for. _

_Drug overloads, junkies, gambling, everything wicked in the world seemed to seep from that village. I kept my hood up as I entered it, looking for any sign of truth but I turned up empty handed once more. Not risking a night in the village I made camp a mile or so away from them. _

_But I was followed._

_And found out._

_Five men had followed me from the village and watched me light my fire with my hands. It wasn't long before the pounced on me, kidnapping me before dragging me back to the leader of sorts of the village. I was weak back then and afraid to use my gift for fear of hurting people; and it was my fear that kept me from using it to defend myself. _

_The leader looked me up and down like I was a trophy he had just won before I was shoved into a cage almost like a dog kennel but the bars were rusted; old. I don't know how long they kept me there but my anger at myself grew and grew. When they took me out, they…tried to take something from me but I pushed them away. I gained an entrance to freedom but I was blocked once I reached the town center. Guns, weapons, anything they had was pointed at me knowing fully well that I could not be kept alive. _

_The leader pushed his way to the front, a smirk gracing his face that ooze scumbag smirk. I wanted to smack it off. He went on and on about how a freak like me wouldn't survive much longer. How he would continue to hunt me down so that he could claim his prize. He would be his pet, his weapon, that I belonged to him now. _

_I got so angry._

_I was nobody's pet._

_I was nobody's weapon._

_I don't remember much about what happened. All I can remember is the color blue, dark and angry color blue that colored the sky when it stormed. How it twisted the air around us, turning toxic fire before it began to burn everything away. There was a roar in my ears I couldn't place and soon everything just collided. _

_An explosion._

_Next thing I knew I woke up in a warm safe room. I was sore and it hurt all over but I…just felt safe. I heard giggling so I turned towards the screen door to see a group of children peaking from the crack of the doorway. What shocked me the most was that one had horns on the top of his head, another had scales, and another had feathers on the side of her face. They were soon ushered away by someone who came into the room but I lost consciousness. When I woke again, I wasn't alone._

_Yuki was beside me, waiting for me to wake up._

_She was the one good thing I saw that actually made sense in a long while. She white hair wasn't strange but the ears on top of her head made me smile. Freaks stick together. Yuki helped me sit up to drink some water before speaking in Japanese. I didn't understand much but I could make out a few words such as 'safe' and 'calm'. After a few days I was able to move around, see where I was. _

_When I was able to stand Yuki took me to go see her mother to have a very long talk. Kurani explained to me everything once I sat down in front of her. How this place came to be, her mission to help those who the world sought to destroy or experiment. She had seen so many families in the past ripped apart because their child was different from the others. So, she created a safe haven for them. _

_She even said that going to the village was stupid._

_I couldn't agree more._

_Then she asked me a question that shocked me._

_She asked me to stay._

_Of course I needed to learn the language they spoke along with keeping my powers under control. She said that she would help me, making sure I had confidence in myself to keep myself in check. It was the best news I had heard in years since dad passed away. _

_And Sanctuary was almost like heaven. Minus the no Wi-Fi and TV, it was the best place to live. Little by little I worked into the family and soon I had one again. Kids came to me for help and the other adults saw me as a role model to others. Yuki and I became almost like sisters as our bond together grew stronger each day. _

_She helped me get over the fact that…I am what I am._

_I killed those people but I defended myself. _

_I had to live with what I am. _

_They made me stop running._

~oOo~

"April called me a few weeks ago saying that she was doing reports on the foot clan and how they're somehow tied to our father's murder. I knew it would only get her into trouble so I came here, bring Yuki along with me as backup in case I got out of hand. I really didn't expect this." I told them. "Now you know everything. I don't deserve to be called a hogo-sha."

"You do." I turned towards Yuki. "You are hogo-sha to the children. Mentor, protect, you save them." She took my hand to show it to me, pinching a nerve where she knew it would make my power flinch. Blue flame burst from my hand as she made me look at it. "This has protected them for years."

"You save people?!" Michelangelo said and I smiled.

"I guess? Although, what you guys did in the subway was pretty damn impressive." I said and the orange bandana turtle grinned even larger. However, Splinter didn't look proud and the others knew it too. "You should be proud of them Splinter. They saved a lot of lives." I told him. Splinter didn't say anything but I had seen the look in his eyes before. Kurani had the same look in her eye when she didn't approve of something we did. "I know that look."

"You've seen it before?" Splinter asked.

"_My mother has the same look whenever we do something we're not. Forgive me for saying this but your sons were very brave. They saved many lives._" Yuki said and Splinter sighed.

"I never said I was not proud of them." Splinter said and I smiled. Before I could say anymore Splinter looked at me with wide eyes. "Where is April?" My smile dropped as well.

"Shit." I groaned and reached into my pocket to text April. When she texted me back I cursed again but this time I was angry. "She went to Sacks. Damnit."

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked.

"April went walking right into the lion's den. Sacks is nothing but scum and I know he has something to do with my father's death but I told April thousands of times that the past has to stay dead or else it will swallow you whole." I told them.

"We need to find her." Splinter said then Donatello was up and running towards his computer.

"That was quick."

"Donatello is the brains of all of them. He will find her." Splinter said and chuckled. "Until then we must wait. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you Splinter." I told him and stood up to stretch. "This place is pretty impressive." I said as I looked around.

"Thanks. We do our best." Leonardo said and his eyes didn't leave Yuki. She noticed.

"Want to take a picture Leonardo? It'll last longer." I said to him and he shook his head, blushing before looking away.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never seen anyone…"

"Like a two tailed fox?" I chuckled. I activated my power again, allowing the flames to dance on my hand before I allowed it to disappear. "There's a lot more like her out there."

"I can change. Bother you?" Yuki asked and Leonardo held up his hands.

"I didn't mean to…tell her I didn't…" I laughed at Leonardo's face and shook my head.

"_Easy Yuki. He's just curious. I think he likes you."_ I said to her and the fur around her face stood up, an easy sign of her being flustered.

"_No he doesn't. You don't know! Stop making fun of me._" Yuki said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_You're so easy to fluster._" I told her and when the turtles were looking at us I just simply shook my head. "You boys need to brush up on your Japanese. I told her was fine and she just said that this country is strange is all." I laughed at her expression. She went on speaking in Japanese before she started to explore the lair of the turtles. I stayed where I was, learning up against the wall to take everything in.

"Ava?" I turned my head to see the red turtle standing just a few feet from me. He walked closer to me like I was a skittish cat, taking it slow like he would spook me.

"Raphael. I still can't believe this is actually real." I told him as he leaned against the wall next to me. When he didn't say anything I gave him a look. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…do ya…do ya remember anything about before the fire? I have these flashes and I knew I had heard your name before and that flower…" He said and I smirked. I cupped my hands together before revealing the blue flame flower I'm known for among my family. "What do you remember?"

"There was this girl who always came near the glass. Spendin' time and care of me. She was…something." He said and I smiled.

"So you down remember something. At least it's something but yeah, I was mainly the one to take care of you guys. April fed you guys pizza while I babied you. I even snuck one of you guys home." I told him.

"You did?"

"Yeah I did. There was this one turtle with a red spot that was my favorite. I snuck him home one night but my dad caught me; telling me I had to return him the following morning. I don't know, I never really had any friends so I guess I just wanted a slumber party of my own." I told him and the look in his eyes knew he put two and two together. "I'm guessing the color of your bandana is the one color that was dotted on your back?"

"I remember…very little of that time but…did you happen to feed me cheesy puffs?" He asked and I started to laugh.

"I can't believe that you faintly even remember that." I told him. "I'm sorry Raphael."

"Why you sayin' sorry for? You always sayin' that." He said to me.

"Because I really am sorry. If I didn't leave you guys in that sewer, then maybe things would've been different. I could've take you with me or maybe…I don't know. I'm just sorry you guys have to live down here." I gestured to the room we were in.

"We've gotten used to it. Not your fault." He said.

"Doesn't make me any less guilty." I said as I reached up to touch his face. He flinched for a second before my fingertips touched his skin. It wasn't slimy or cold but it was warm. His face was smooth and warm like any normal human would feel like. I always liked this turtle because he was different from the rest. He's still different and yet…still the same turtle I knew way back then. "You always had an attitude on you."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"You bit me once."

"You must've deserved it." He replied. "Where did I bite you?" I took my hand away to show him the faint scar on my palm.

"First time I ever held you, you bit me. I dropped you on the ground, cracking the side of your shell. I cried for weeks after I did. After that I swore I would get you to like me." I explained to him as he traced the scare with his green finger.

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Get me to like you?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I said to him, looking up into his brown eyes. Just before he said anything more Donatello said that April had logged into her computer, searching for him. He sent her a message to meet some place so they all got ready to go. "Go get her Raphael."

"It's Raph." He smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Raphael." I called to him as he left. He simply shook his head as he did. Once the four of them left Yuki and I turned to Splinter.

"I'll make some tea." He said before he left for their kitchen. I looked at Yuki and shrugged my shoulders. Guess we just have to wait for my sister to arrive to find out our next move. What a weird day this is.

~oOo~

A/N: Ughh…such a long ass chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Shredder

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you to those who reviewed…

**Multyfangirl18**

**AyaMikomi**

**MisstyxTB **

And a really big thank you to those who favorite and are now following this story! Thank you all for your support! Enjoy the chapter!

"_Japanese"_

~oOo~

"_Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it." ― C. JoyBell C._

~oOo~

When the turtles disappeared above ground and Splinter returned with three cups of steaming tea did I start to tell him of Sanctuary in Japan along with those who Dr. Fawkes has been taking care of for years. I told him of the others I have seen and have raised once I rescued them from the horrors of the outside world. Splinter was amazed at what I told him, asking questions about Dr. Fawkes to which I said that maybe when things were taken care of I would introduce them. Not to mention that maybe one day I could take him to see Yuki's mother in Japan as a vacation of sorts. Splinter smiled at me, patting my hand before saying that he would enjoy getting out of the city before he gets any older. I replied that he's not that old and he still had many years left because…because now that I know what has happened to them I'm not allowing anything to take them away from me ever again.

"You cannot see the future little one. A great many things lay before us." Splinter said, sipping his tea.

"I know that Splinter but you guys are still family to me. I want to get to know all of you because I've missed so much already. If only this stupid foot clan wasn't causing trouble and setting people on edge. You do who's behind this do you? You know as well as I that Sacks is with someone but who?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"I may have an answer…it was someone I heard him speaking about one day while your father was gone. It could be nothing of course. I just hope we got to April in time."

"Sacks is feeding her enough crap about the boys being something they're not. It wouldn't surprise me if she believed any of it. She has that man held so high it makes me sick." I told him sipping my tea slowly.

"_Who is this Sacks?_" Yuki asked.

"He was my father's partner before the lab burned down. It was late at night and my dad just started to close down for the night when…the building caught fire. We were in the break room on the third floor. All I can remember is smoke coming under the door before we started to make our way to where our dad was. I couldn't find him in all of the smoke so we grabbed Splinter and the turtles then ran. I was able to get us out alive by pushing back the flames until we got to the stairs. Once out we ran across the street to the storm drain where we dropped them off. I sent April to find out if anyone had seen dad so that she wouldn't be too heartbroken seeing them escape. When she came back…."

"_Your father didn't make it._"

"The body was too badly burned but they matched dental records. After that things just fell apart. I was too afraid to go back to school so I became home schooled. Once I was old enough to leave I did and I never looked back."

"_April?_"

"She was always fine. Boarding school and then straight into college. I didn't hear from her in years until I sent a letter once you guys rescued me. After that, it was the phone call the lead me here. I still think April hasn't forgiven me for leaving. She never understood why I left. She still doesn't." I said and continued to look at my tea. My hands ignited into blue flames, heating up the tea once more so that it burned my throat. That one of the perks of being living fire.

You can't be burned.

No matter how hot it is.

I can never be burned.

"She doesn't understand like we do Ava. In due time she will. Have patience." Splinter said and we continued to chat until we heard the boys coming. They came through a hatch in the wall, depositing April down on her feet before giving her a second.

"Ew, where are we?" She asked and we held back a laugh.

"Our fortress of solitude!" Donatello said.

"Our Hogwarts!" Mikey smiled.

"Our Xavier Academy." Donatello continued.

"Our next generation, state-of-the-art WonderDome!" Mikey spun around like a loon.

"Ug, are we in the sewer?" April asked and I walked over to her pulling off the mask. When she saw me her eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"You could be in worse places little sister." I said with a casual smirk before stepping aside so that she could see Splinter. "Look who I found."

"Splinter?" April said, moving closer to him. I was glad she didn't forget about him and wasn't afraid that he was a giant talking rat. If there's one good thing about her it's that she takes weird in strides when the need calls for it. Understanding why is another story.

"So it's true. They do know him." Donatello whispered and so did the others. I gave Mikey a look when he said she was a jedi; shrugging his shoulders with a playful smile. I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"It's ok. Trust me." I told her and the both of us then stood before him.

"It's been a long time." Splinter said and leaned forward just a smidge in April's direction. "You always did have your fathers' eyes."

"I don't understand." April said.

"Don't be afraid. All will be made clear." Splinter said with a gentle smile.

"This is crazy." April whispered and I chuckled at the words.

"Not as crazy as having me for a sister. Sit down and we'll explain everything." I told her and together we sat.

Splinter then explained everything to her. From the injections Sacks gave them to our father destroying the lab to destroy Shredders plan. He explained the horrors that I went through to get everyone to safety. I used my blue flames to keep the harsh ones away as we made our way outside in the cool air. I placed the turtles on the storm drain so that they would be free from being test subjects once more. April missed this part since I sent her to look for help and she look at me. I smiled sadly and showed her the scar on my upper arm where one of the shards of glass had cut me when a window exploded. If I wasn't in front of her she would have gotten hurt that night.

I protected her.

I watched the lab father used to find a cause for my ability go up in flame.

I watch my family turn to ash that night.

Nothing was ever the same after that.

April finally knew the truth about what had happened. And she gave me a hug after the story was told; saying how sorry she was for being angry at me for leaving. She was sorry she didn't see how losing dad causing me to lose my comfort from the outside world. She was sorry for leaving me alone when I needed her most.

"It's all in the past now April. We can move on now." I told her and wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"But why did you bring me here?" April asked.

"You went to Sacks. Did you tell him about the turtles?" I asked her.

"He was the only one who believed me besides you. I wanted to find out the truth."

"Sacks is not a friend." Splinter said getting to his feet. "His soul has been poisoned by the influence of a dark master. The Shredder."

"Who exactly is the Shredder?" I asked.

"The Shredder is an evil man; he practically raised Sacks in Japan. He's like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master." Splinter explained.

"Wait, wait. Sacks and Shredder? So, why aren't we out there hunting them down?" Raphael said.

"Too rash. Knows now. Will find us." Yuki said in broken English; looking towards us with a worried look on her face.

"She is right. The Shredder is a skilled warrior whose cruelty is ever-reaching. And you are just teenagers." Raphael growled in response. "The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them." Splinter turned towards me. "Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive, I fear they will bring the fight to us."

"Oh no." April whispered and it caught my attention. In her hands was a card but it didn't look normal. I was about to reach for it when alarms started to sound.

"Perimeter infringe. Breached! We have incoming!" Donatello said and everyone scattered. Yuki stayed close to me and I made sure April was behind me as well. "Fan room, weapons wall!"

"_We are trapped_." Yuki said and she was right. Trapped like rats we are.

"We need to fight our way out of here." I told her but she held her hand up when her ear stated to twitch.

"No! Get back!"

"Leonardo!" Yuki shouted before everyone was flown backwards and everywhere. Once the smoke cleared I told April to stay down as Yuki and I charged at men.

"They have tranquilizers!" I shouted and threw a man against the wall. Yuki nodded her head and put her mask on. I took a calming breath before giving the turtles more time to think of a way out of here. I heard screaming and went towards it to find Raphael was being overwhelmed. When rubble came down upon him and they went in I felt my whole body shake. One of the men turned around and shouted something but it was too late, I could feel myself burning. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I screamed and released everything that was burning up.

I turned them to ash…and I felt nothing.

When I went to dig out Raphael I heard more screaming but they sounded like they were coming from Splinter so I turned around and went back. Yuki was hiding with April under her as the turtles were stuck behind a gate. To my horror I watched as Splinter faced the Shredder alone. Bars were blocking my way as well so just touching them they began to melt. Once a big enough hole was made I sent out a blast that knocked the Shredder back but the armor he was wearing wasn't normal armor. He turned to me and started to laugh.

"So the little matchstick is all grown up. You will be a perfect addition to my power." He said and started to approach me but Splinter grabbed him by the leg.

"Do not touch her." Splinter then turned towards me. "Take the boys and leave this place!" He shouted and I continued to try and melt the bars faster but my focus wasn't on the bars.

It was on the rat who was in front of me.

The boys managed to get their gate open before me but it was already too late. Shredder held Splinter by his neck and threatened to kill him if the boys didn't drop their weapons. I screamed at them not to do it, to let me out but they did. The Shredder punched Splinter in the ribs before throwing him to the floor in a crumpled heap. I watched in horror as they boys were taken away. The coward in the metal suit then came towards me as they were taken away; sticking his hand in the hole to take hold of my neck but the longer he held it the more I could see that his armor wasn't as strong as I thought. He began to melt and he pulled away with a shout.

"If you will not come then I will bury you here." Shredder said and turned towards one of his men. "What of the other?"

"He's dead." The words hurt my heart but I knew it couldn't be true not unit I felt his non-beating heart under my own.

"Destroy this place. Make sure they never see the light of day again." The Shredder then walked away. I felt tears run down my face as I crawled my away through the hole to just reach Splinter in time to place my body over his. Rubble came down upon us and one very large piece came smacking down on top of my head. I tried to stay awake but I tug of darkness dragged me in.

~oOo~

I was floating.

In the dark somewhere I was floating…

**Wake…wake up…**

I felt tendrils surround me and pull me around, making my head swim even more than it already was.

**I cannot allow you to die….**

The voice…I knew that voice and sometimes I would ignore it. Ignore the orders it would give me and at times I would be at odds with it. Fighting for control. I tried to open my mouth but the words were missing.

**Accept my help…**

**Allow me control…**

The monster…_it_ is the monster who sits in the back of my mind waiting for me to lose control. Ever waiting to be released from its prison to wreak havoc on the world. _It _is the reason I can never finish my training. I must overcome it but in doing so I must unlock the cage….

**Now is not the time to be noble…**

**Revenge is at hand…**

**Take back what **_**he**_** stole….**

Flashes of Splinter…of the boys being taken…of Raphael being collapsed under all the rubble…the look my sisters face as Yuki protected her…

April…she's still down here….

**Let go….**

**Give me control….**

Down below me I could feel blue flames, dancing brightly and hotly as they grew larger. I could feel the heat at my back until it hurt too much to hold in the pain.

And in my scream I accepted the offer….

~oOo~

"Ava!" I opened my eyes to see Yuki looking down at me with a worried look. I sat up slowly, aware that all around me was scorched stone. It went up the walls half way and I could feel dust falling from my hair as I ran my hand through it. Once I realized what I had down I looked around to find a pile of ash sitting next to me but…

Nothing.

Not even a burn mark touch Splinter.

"_What happened?_"

"_The rubble came on top of both of you and I waited for movement but when I saw blue flames seeping through the cracks I just had enough time to get to cover before the room exploded. Almost everything is destroyed._" Yuki looked away; hiding the tears that came to her eyes. _"They took the turtles. I could not help them without endangering April in the process._"

"_We'll get them back._" I placed a hand on her shoulder. _"You did everything you could._" I then slowly crawled towards Splinter and April. She looked at me with a worried look as I looked over him. He was badly bruised and had blood coming from his mouth. I don't know what his insides look like but it's not good. "_Yuki do you still have your radio on you?_" She nodded her head and handed it to me. _"Good. Now, find Raphael and get to the apartment. He's buried somewhere in the rubble and we need him to get the others. I'll call Dr. Fawkes and ask to take Splinter to the Underground. He'll be safe there._"

"_I'm not leaving you. You can hardly move._" Yuki hissed at me.

"_Just a little sore. Nothing to worry about. I'll meet you there when I can._" I gave her a reassured smile just as someone came through the doorway. There, rubbing his head, stood Raphael. I let out a sigh as he focused on what was in front of him. He jumped down and ran towards us; coming to his knees besides his father.

"Sensei." Raphael said took him in his arms.

"He'll be alright Raphael but we need to get out of here." I told him, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at me with disdain for thinking of leaving Splinter behind so I continued to speak. "I have friends who are coming to take him to a safe place but we need to leave. It's not safe here, they could come back." I told him. "I promise you he will be taken care of. Please Raphael." He looked at me and then at his father who managed to reach up and rest his hand against his sons face.

"Go. Save your brothers." Splinter said before closing his eyes.

"Go. Get them out of here." I said to Yuki and she pulled April to her feet.

"What about you?" Raphael asked.

"I'll be here when they arrive then meet you at my apartment where we can get ready. Now go!" I raised my voice and lightly pushed him away. He looked at me with this look before giving one last look to his father then disappeared. Once they were gone I called up the doctor and within five minutes they arrived in all their feather-ness. Nora patched me up pretty well, saying I should be resting after pulling a stunt like that but her mother said I would rest once my mission is complete. She told me that in his condition it's hit or miss but she would do all she can to save him. Once they had him strapped and ready to go I noticed an alarm was activated on my way out. It was blinking right over the Sacks estate and I silently thanked Donatello for being a genius.

Now we know their location.

Time for a little pay back.

~oOo~


End file.
